We Dig Holes
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "We can't do anything fun, so we've resorted to digging holes in the middle of the desert for no reason other than to keep ourselves busy!"


**A/N: Not incredibly proud of this, but I plan on writing more juxtaposed Circex stuff after I watch some of the good GR episodes again. Like "Assault on Abysus" ;_;**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything in this story.**

* * *

**We Dig Holes**

Holiday's peripheral vision picked up movement just outside of the glass windows that shielded her office. The woman glanced up in time to see the two boys laughing while walking out towards the exit, fishing rods slung over their shoulders; the monkey between them carried a bucket of what she could only assume to be bait.

Would her job ever get easier?

She dropped her pen and pushed the chair back, immediately going to check on Noah and Rex before they disappeared into the world outside where they could be lost to anyone. "Rex!" she called, the first name on her tongue. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We're going fishing," said Noah, turning around with a big smile plastered on his face.

She could tell by their supplies, but that didn't mean she knew what was going on. One brown brow quirked upward, a questioning look capturing her countenance.

"Rex is banned from the town with the basketball court," interjected Bobo Haha merrily, raising his bait bucket almost like it were a toast.

"So we need a new hobby. And Noah's dad has all this fishing gear, so we figured we'd borrow some dude's boat and fish or something." Rex looked a little bored with the whole idea, but hey, if it got him out of Providence for the day... "Figured you'd be cool with it, so you can just head on back to your office." He _winked_. "We'll behave, Doc."

"Rex," she sighed, touching her fingers to her temple, "I'd really prefer if you didn't stray so far from the base. You know how dangerous it is out there, especially with Van Kleiss-"

"Holidaaayy," whined the Latino boy, a pout perched on his lips. "We'll be good, and there won't be any explosions or anything. It's just fishing!"

"Pick something closer to the base, Rex." The woman plucked the rods out of the teens' hands, pulling them over her own shoulder. From there, she walked away, aiming to keep her boys closer to home.

Noah's shoulders dropped and his eyes went wide with true fear. "My dad's going to kill me."

Bobo lifted up his bucket. What the hell was he going to do with all these worms now?

* * *

Extreme wrestling, pyrotechnics, big game hunting, and indoor frisbee golf were also shot down almost consecutively, making the boys retreat to something Doctor Holiday couldn't fight against.

Rex brought out some shovels.

"Where are you two going?" asked the woman from her office desk, catching sight of the two before they disappeared around the corner.

"Out," replied Rex, ducking back into her line of sight for only a few moments. Just as he was about to vanish again, the doctor's stern shout of his full name drew both boys and the chimp to her open door for their interrogation.

"What are you doing with those shovels?" asked the dark-haired woman, eyes narrowed at her two boys. There were so many possibilities with shovels: making a minefield, creating an underground tunnel system, burying bodies...

"We're going to dig holes," said Noah in his most reserved, respectful voice. The blonde boy offered her a sweet smile.

She paused. She reflected. She asked, "Why?"

"Because we have nothing better to do," groaned Rex in exasperation. "You're a killjoy! We can't do anything fun, so we've resorted to digging holes in the middle of the desert for no reason other than to keep ourselves busy!"

"So you're... digging holes?" There was no tunnel system? No bodies?

"Like that one movie with the cannibal actor." Noah's voice rang through the tension like a bell's tone through a silent churchyard.

"We," said Rex in a distinctly self-entitled voice, "are going to dig holes whether you like it or not."

Her arms folded across her chest. "Just don't go too far from the base."

"Alright, bye Doc!" Noah grabbed Rex's sleeve just before the Latino teen was going to say anything and dragged him away from the scene before things could get messy.

* * *

Two weeks later, when Providence agents started falling into the giant holes, Holiday took matters into her own hands; she pushed the shovels at them. "Boys, start filling in those holes."

The three groaned in misery because, whether they liked it or not, she had complete control over them.

* * *

**A/N: You know, if basketball ever gets boring… Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
